Til Death Do Us Part
by RonLovesHermione
Summary: Draco has a dream. Could it be on the future? What will he do to save the on ehe loves? Hr&D R&R!
1. The Dream

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter One: The Deam**

A/N: Welcome! Welcome! To the second gathering for Ally's second fan fic! Bwaha! This is a Draco/Hermione pairing. So yea..On with the story...

Disclaimer: This is my most unfavorable part of fan ...make a note now..I DO NOT own Harry Potter!!!!!!

"Hermione!" Draco screamed.

Hermione fell to the ground. Dead.

"Father!" Was all he could get out.

"Get a grip, Draco!" Lucius shouted from afar. "Now get out of here before Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters kill you too!"

Draco looked around. Bodies lie everywhere. Most of whom he know. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even Slytherins. Teachers were strewn around the field.

There was a faint cry coming from behind him. Draco turned around to see Neville, in a pool of his own blood. "Your...all....bloody-" But Neville never got to finish his sentence; his head fell limp and he shut his eyes forever.

_Hermione!_ Draco thought. _I've got to find Hermione!_

Draco stepped over bodies as he made his way through. It was a sickining site. "Potter." He sneered; walking over his lifeless body. But somehow he felt bad.

He finally spotted Hermione near a tree. She had no marks on her, but her eyes were shut. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it; it was ice cold. Draco could feel his head start to pound; his vision get blurry. And as if all his senses had just shut off, he fell to the ground. He started to panic, but couldn't do anything to help himself as to his arms and legs wouldn't move. He could hear his heart pounding in this throat. _Hermione is dead...Hermione is dead...Hermione is dead..._Was heard over and over in his head. He tried so hard just to open his eyes, see ahead of him. He tried once more, and to his surprise, they opened. He looked straight ahead; all around there was death. Witches and wizards...dead by Lord Voldemort himself. His eyes shut and he blacked out.

Draco awoke with a start. Breathing heavily he sat up. His body was drenched in sweat. _It's just a nightmare._ He told himself. 'But what if it wasn't?' A voice deep inside him spoke. 'What if that dream, is of the future?' _Nonsense! It couldn't be! There was such a thing, but it couldn't be! _He argued back to the voice. He had actually cared for that mud-blood, Granger! And felt bad for Potter. He felt bad for everyone...

"I had called her, Hermione." He said aloud. "I had said her name."

Astonished at the dream, and the fact it had so much to do with Hermione, Draco sat in his bed for a couple of minutes; letting it all sink in. He eventually got up and got into the shower. It was his first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; his 6th year.

"You missed breakfast!" Crabbe said, stuffing a leftover muffin into his mouth.

"That's because you two _fools_ didn't care to wake me up!" Draco snapped.

"We didn't want to..." Goyle piped up.

"And why is that?" Draco replied.

"You were screaming and we couldn't make out what you were saying. We thought you'd get mad at us like you always do." Goyle shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

Draco grabbed the toast and threw it across the hall. "Is that all you two care about? _Food_?!" He screamed. He felt like punching somebody into oblivation. He wanted to make them as confused and upset as he was. He had no idea what to do. He had nobody who would understand to talk to...Draco suddenly felt sick, so he ran to the boy's lavitry. He turned to a nearby sink and splashed the cool water onto his face. He didn't bother to wipe the water away; it dripped down his neck and onto his robes.

Draco moved in front of a full length mirror. His robes were almost touching the floor (his father had to buy him new ones as to he was now 6'2"). And his blonde hair was slicked back as it had always been. He cursed himself about getting so worked up over a silly dream and touched his pale face. After a few seconds staring at himself he checked his watch and saw that he only had 10 minutes to get to class, so he headed off.

On his way down the hall to History of Magic, Draco bumped into a boy. "S-sorry." He muttered and pushed his way through. But something about that boy seemed familiar so he turned his head just in time to see a glimpse of his face, which was replaced by the flash of a camera.

_flashback_

_He looked around. Bodies lie everywhere_.

_end flashback_

_I saw that boy, his camera smashed beside him_. Draco said to himself. _Perhaps it was no dream. No. That dream was indeed, of the future_.

A/N: AHHHHHH!!!! SCURRY DREAM!!! DRACO ISH SO CONFUZZLED! lolsz Well here we are. The first chapt! I finally got around to type it. So please tell me what you think by clicking that lil button down there and REVIEWING!!!! SHANX! BYE!


	2. Hermione

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter Two: Hermione**

A/N: Sorry that the opening chapter was so short. But I promise to add as much extra details as I possibly can! I currently have up to Chapter Seven written of this story but I am on a break/Writers Block...It's just kind of annoying to write. But I promise to keep working on it and finish it for you so I can upload my 3rd story!!! YAY!

**Note to 'Not Everything is Perfect' readers: Due to popular demand (like 2 people -winks-) I will be updating tomorrow (August 24th). Thank you for all of your susport with that story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. The matters are to be brought up with JK Rowling. Thanks.

_What should I do? Should I talk to someone? Well, I can't talk to any Slytherins that for sure. Perhaps Potter and his gang..._ Draco thought while pacing the Slytherin Commonroon. It had been 2 days since he saw that boy with the camera. And those days inbetween just seemed to have floated by. Draco was so confused about the dream. Although he did not continue to have the same dream. So, he finally decided that, as much as he didn't want to, he would go and confront Potter, Weasley, and Granger about his dilemma.

As he was going to try and find them, he heard laughing and noises coming from around the corner of the hall.

"You should have seen yourself , Ron!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

"Oh bloody hell! It wasn't that funny! Will you two shut up?" An embarassed Ron replied. They came around the corner reveiling themselves as just the three people he was looking for.

Now face-to-face with Draco he spoke (as nicely as he could), "Potter..."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry replied, giving Draco a deathly look that meant, _don't-mess-with-us_.

"Well...I needed to talk to the three of you about something...I know this sounds er- weird and all."

"Just leave us alone." Ron groaned. Harry and Ron started down the other side of the hall way. Hermione stood there; She turned to follow, but Draco called for her.

"Hermione...please, will you listen to me?"

Hermione's expression looked as if he had called her the most horrible name in the world. But it was quickly replaced by one of curiosity.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Come on!" Harry shouted from down the hall.

"Right!" She said back. "Erm...sorry." she turned the corner leaving Draco standing there.

"Well that went well!"

Back in the Gryffindor Commonroom Hermione was sitting in a big red arm chair. She was staring into the familiar fire, which she had had many surprises from, including many visits from Sirius, and her frst kiss with Ron (they were no longer going out). _What had Draco wanted? Why had he been so nice? And why, WHY, had he said my name?! Usually it's just 'Granger' or 'Mud-blood'._ Hermione thought to herself.

At about one o'clock in the morning, Hermione finally went up to her dormitry, leaving a half asleep Harry, and an already asleep Ron behind. She had decided that tomorrow, after Potions, she would set up a time to talk to Draco. But it had to be quick because Hermione didn't want to be near that foul git. He was horrible to her and her friends and she didn't want to be the least bit associated with him.

The next morning Hermione met Harry and Ron in the commonroon and went with them to breakfast; She sat across from them as she always had. It was rather quiet between the three of them. Ron decided to break the silence. "You heard when Quidditch is starting, mate?" Ron asked, yawning.

"'Bout three weeks." Harry mumbled.

Hermione stirred her food around and finally decided to just leave for Potions. She exited the Great Hall and circled the corridors until class started.

"Turn to page 457." Came the errie voice of Professor Snape, the greasy haired Potions Master that nobody but the Slytherins' really favored (he was after all, their Head of House).

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had picked their table in the back of the room and opened their books. They could tell by the topic ('Lying? Not with this potion you aren't!') that this was going to be a boring lesson. Hermione took out her notebook as Snape started flicking his wand towards the board, revealing their directions for the day.

She quickly copied it down and got to work on the first assignment (_Read chapter 9)_. She glanced over to her left to see Ron writing a note on a peice of parchment to Harry, who was on her right. Hermione nudged him lightly and noded towards the board. He just shrugged and continued to write. She scowled and went back to her reading.

After Hermione had finished her reading they had 45 minutes left of the class to make their 'Truth Potion'. Harry and Ron were now looking over to Hermione for answers to their questions, some very stupid ("What are we susposed to be doing?" Harry asked. "Look at the board!" Hermione shot.). So, once they had finally collected all of the right ingredients, they (or more so Hermione) brewed the potion.

Finally finished, Harry presented a small viel to Snape. "Tisk...tisk...Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that if Miss Granger does your work you will get no credit?"

"But Professor we did-"

"10 points from Gryffindor for arguing with the teacher and not participating in your assignment, I suggest you get back to your seat and try this on someone before the bell rings or you all three will be getting zero points for the day." He sneered. Harry clentched his fists as he heard Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, and Pansy trying to supress fits of laughtner. He returned to his seat and practicly threw the viel at Ron. "Go on, you read him! One of us as to drink this!"

Ron, knowing not to toy with Harry's temper, glanced over at Hermione. "You take it! I made it!" Ron took the cork out and drank the greenish liquid. After a couple of seconds Hermione started talking to Ron; Harry had calmed down as to he wanted to ask Ron questions.

"Alright, in order to know if it's worked I will need to ask you a question that you would not want to tell us, or anyone for that matter." She smiled devilishly.

"No! Why can't you just ask me a question. I don't want to do this!"

"Too bad; Harry ask Ron a question you want to know."

"Okay...umm...Ohh I got a good one; What are you doing at night that makes you make those sounds?" He smirked.

"Harry! You git!" Ron's face had now matched the color of his hair, along with his ears.

"Sorry mate. I was only joking. You don't have to answer it."

"And I prefer you not..." Hermione mumbled. "Well if your just going to mess around with him _I_ will proceed to ask him questions! When was the last time you wet the bed?"

"Erm..." He shut his eyes, probably to try and refrain from talking. But he blurted, "Two years ago."

"Ha ha!" Hermione laughed along with Harry.

"Oh come off it! I might have been 14 but I had too much butterbear that night! And that's the truth! Duh!"

"Oh..right, the potion. Sorry Ron. Next question; What was the last dream you had?"

"Hah! Not personal! I was playing Quidditch with some girl and she was kicking my arse...Quite good, she was. Looked sort of like you 'Mione."

"Okay..one more question then, that's all we have time for 'coz then we have to clean up our mess and leave." She paused to look at Harry, "Want to ask him the last question?"

"Sure; Who was your last fantasy about?"

"Why must all of your questions be preverted?!" Hermione pretended to gag.

"Damn you Harry! I wish you weren't here for this one, Hermione." He blushed. "It was about you."

"Ugh! Ron! You know that didn't work out!" She whispered. "Don't tell me your still wanking off to memories of me?"

"Wanking off?" Harry practically fell off of his chair laughing. "So _that's_ what those noises are!"

Ron groaned and sunk into his chair. "I really loathe you two for doing this to me.."

After they had gotten dismissed, Harry was still teasing Ron when they got into the hallway ("That's what I'll get you for Christmas! A picture of Hermione!"). She stopped to look for Draco in the crowd of 6th years.

"You coming Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You...you guyes go ahead." She replied distractedly. "I need to talk to someone..."

"Okay. We'll see you back in the commonroom then."

Hermione looked around a bit more and then finally spotted his platinum blonde hair. "Draco!" She shouted. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco replied, following Hermione out of the crowd.

"About yesterday, well I want to know what you needed to talk to us about."

"Alright, fine. But I'm just talking to you because well...I'll tell you when we meet. But I don't want to make a habbit of it. That's all I need to be associating with you three."

She gave a weird sort of look and then said, "Meet? Okay...well how about the Prefects bathroom at 7:00 tonight? _And_ just so you know, _Malfoy_. I would rather be choking slugs than talking to you!" Hermione gave Draco a mean smile and walked away.

"Weasley could help you there!" Draco called.

A/N: OMG!!!! ITS-IT'S- LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -cries- YAYAYAYAAYAYAYAAYAYAAYAY! GO ME!! GO! GO! GO ME!!! -dances- -cough- Anyways, REVIEW!!! lol it's kinda funny...the Truth Potion thingy..yepyep. kk well thats about it..hmmm....yea..thats it..I will do shout outsz in like the next chapter or so...BYE!!!!


	3. The Prefects' Bathroom

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Chapter Three: The Prefects Bathroom**

A/N: Sorry!!! -ducks tomatoes being pelt at me- I know!!! I know!!! It takes me forever, but you have to understand, school just started, then Hurricane Charley, and now Hurricane Frances is supposedly coming straight towards where I live!!! So sorry for the inconveinence. I truely love to write and if I had the chance I would write all the time. So yea. On with the story. This is a very interesting chapter with alot of feelings, and info about the deam.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own HP or any of it's characters. I would like to own Tom Felton though...Oh, the things I would do -winks-...-drools and dozes off dreaming about if I owned Tom Felton- Oh! What-yea right Disclaimer...Well I don't own any of the characters...-starts to cry- I WANT TOM!!!!! -throws shoes at computer screen-

!#$%&

At 6:50 that night Draco left for the Perfects' Bathroom. He muttered the password and opened the door. To his surprise, Hermione was already there.

"Finally!" Hermione said, hoping off of a brink mantel.

"I'm _early_, Granger." Draco sneered, checking his watch. It read 6:57.

"Whatever...let's just get this over with." Hermione shivered a bit and rubbed her shoulders with her hands.

"You cold?" Draco asked, absentmidedly.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped. "Now get on with yourself. You're lucky I am even listening to you." And then she added, with a sort of gleam to her eyes, "Ferret."

"Well, well." Said an impressed Draco. "What has gotten into you? Insulting me, eh? Maybe I under estimated you..."

"Just get to the subject!" She yelled.

"FINE!" He snapped. _Remember to be nice..._ A voice inside Draco told him. "I had a dream..."

Hermione's jaw dropped; But she quickly closed her mouth and said, "So you wanted to tell me about a widdle dream? But...go on."

Draco ignored her comment and continued. "I think....it might be real. Of the future that is. It started with my saying you name...You fell, dead. My father told me to get out of the place before Voldemort and his Death Eaters killed me too. And when I looked around, everyone was dead. I even saw Longbottom die; Then, when I was looking for you, i stepped over Potter's body. Teachers were strewn all over...It-it was horrible." Draco had to stop to re-collect himself. He was starting to get, even though he wouldn't admit it to himself, emotional. Seeing all of those people dead again and again over in his mind. He took a deep breath and continued once again, staring hard at the hem of his robes. "I was looking for you....A-and I found you by a tree. I felt your hand and it was cold. You-....Well, then I fell to the ground and...and I fainted, in my dream that is. I woke up in a horrible sweat..." He finally looked up from the hem of his robes.

Hermione had slid to the floor. Her eyes full of tears. She looked up and said in a dazed sort of voice, "It's true..." She silently wept. Draco walked over to her and put his hand on her back. "Get off me!" She screamed and jerked his hand off of her.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, feeling slightly dazed himself.

"I..." She looked into his eyes. "It's true! That dream is of the future! I didn't want to believe it at first, but then I looked it up in a book, and there is such a thing! And now that I know that you had the same dream, that just proves it's true! I had the _same_ dream, only from a different prespective!"

Draco's jaw dropped just has Hermione's had did, but he let his hang. "Tell me your dream." He demanded.

"Alright..." Her voice was shaky; A tear fell from her brown eyes. "Well I was running at first - someone was chasing me. I was trying to find you. I knew if I just found you I would be safe." She looked up, but Draco had his gaze fixed on his robe hem again. "But they did the Aveda Kadavra Curse and I fell right infront of a tree; Where you said you had found me. But - but before that...I saw V-voldemort kill Harry. It was horrible. I tried to run to him but then that's when a Death Eater chased me. Ron died too...Saving Ginny. D-dumbledore saved her because of Ron...He brought her to him and Dumbledore told him to stay with him; He was trying to round up all of the kids. But he refused and...and he went to find Harry and I, I guess. 'Coz when he saw me he yelled at me to go to Dumbledore. But that's when V-voldemort killed him, and then Harry..." Hermione colasped on the floor completely, hysterically crying.

"Did you tell anybody?!" He franticly shouted over her constant crying.

She shook her head 'No'. "What are we going to do Draco! All of our friends will die! Voldemort will come and kill all of us!" Draco had now knelt down, leveled with Hermione's face. She sunk into his arms and started shaking.

At first Draco didn't know how to react by Hermione's actions. So he sat down and held her sobbing body. And all that while he couldn't help but feel love and care for her. He didn't understand it himself, but he knew those feelings for her where there somewhere inside of him. _What the hell is happening to me?! I am a Slytherin. I hate mud-bloods! I don't let them cry on me like this! This dream has really screwed me up..._

Hermione finally relized that Draco was holding her once she calmed down and quickly got up, brushing dust off of her robes. "Well," Draco hesitated. He knew he was going to regret this. "I hate to say it, but we are both going to have to make some changes..."

"Wh-what?" Hermione said, wiping her face with her robe sleeve. "We're going to try and stop him? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know...Either we tell Dumbledore or get Potter in on this. Either was my father will kill me."

"Why?"

"_Because_...Sorry to say but either I will be associating with _you_ and Dumbledore, or _you_, Potter _and_ Weasley."

"I don't know what we should do..I'm so confused. I'll talk to Harry-"

"No!" Draco cut her off. "Better yet, don't. This time _I_ will be the hero. Even if it is against my father. I never wanted to be like him anyways. Killing people isn't my way of having fun. Even though on certain occasions I wish of it. Anyway, 5 years Potter has been the hero. Now it will be my turn." Draco smirked and got up.

"What about me! I'm not going to sit around and let you do all of the work. I had this dream too you know!"

Hermione's eyes were blood shot from crying, her cheeks flushed, and her voice cracked when she said certain words. Draco knew she was serious. She really did want to help. She wanted to help Draco Malfoy stop Lord Voldemort from killing hundreds of people.

"Well, you can help too. Just don't get in my way." He smiled playfully. That was the first time Hermione had really seen Draco smile.

"Well...we have to call some kind of a truce then." She pondered.

"Fine." Draco held out his hand. Hermione shook it and fell silent.

"So...are you gonna be okay? You're not going to cry all over me again are you?" Draco laughed.

Hermione blushed madly. "Sorry...but if you saw your best friends dying and knew it was going to happen, you'd cry too!"

"And if I were a girl." He smirked. But the truth was, which he did not even admit to himself yet, was that someone he atleast thought he loved had died right infront of him in his dream. And he wasn't going to let it happen again...

"You okay?" Hermione tilted her head.

Draco looked into a mirror across from him. His face had gone pale. "Yea...I was just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"Another day Granger, another day."

!#$%&

A/N: Alright, kinda lame ending but who cares! NOOOOOOO!!! I DONT WANT THA DREAM TO COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, I need to make something clear here before I forget about the story. IF Draco and Hermione DO tell someone about their dreams, then it WILL change the future. So lets say Hermione goes straight to Dumbledore (not true of course) and Dumbledore evacuates the school and crap. Then Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron etc...WON'T die! Because since she told, it changed the future. BUT! Say they DON'T tell anyone and take on Voldemort by themseleves with the rest of the school, then there is still that chance of Harry dying, Neville, but not as likely for Hermione and Draco. My point is that if they don't tell there is a CHANCE (instead of it being certain to happen) now that they know that those people will die. It might be hard to understand now, but once I think chapter 7 or 8 comes around I will remind you to look back here and you will fully understand. (I hope) Anyways,

**I live in Florida, so the hurricane is coming my way! =( This is the last chapter I will be putting up for the weekend because I will be taking down my computer and un-plugging it so it doesn't get messed up by the hurricane. I WILL be updating ASAP on Monday, IF everything went okay with my house, me, etc.. If i don't update right away, please do not worry. But if I don't update within a week, then you can start to worry. ;) But I assure you I will be fine. (I hope). Okay, well if you live in Florida too, I wish you the best of safety! **

Bye! Shout outsz next chapter! Review and make me happy!


End file.
